


morning love in the music room

by astaeria



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, have fun jdasjkcn, i wrote this in one go, youngfeel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria/pseuds/astaeria
Summary: brian kang had always been the school's earliest bird for one reason.





	morning love in the music room

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go out of boredom jvnrvnijrnf hope yall enjoy! much love kk <3

 

“good morning, sir!"

 

the lips of one of the school’s new security guards curve into a smile upon hearing the kind greeting that came from brian’s mouth.

 

"good morning,” the new security guard greeted back, looking at brian as if he found his presence strange at that moment. “are you brian kang?”

 

brian looked from his departing car to the security guard in a seemingly surprised manner. “how did you know?”

 

“the others told me about you and your habit of coming to school at a very early time. it’s 6 in the morning and it looks like they weren’t kidding at all.”

 

he laughed at the story, slinging his satchel on his shoulder. “i’m glad that i guided you in finding out the truth.”

 

the guard laughed along with him.

 

when brian was about to turn around and leave, the security guard asked: “say, why do you come to school so early? students don’t usually come at early hours like these, especially not everyday, unless they have a reason to.”

 

brian stared at the security guard for a while, trying to process what the guard had asked him to answer. he then slowly smiled once the question had synced in his head. “it’s a secret.”

 

the guard was about to argue when brian really turned around and left while saying: “that was a nice talk, sir! see you again soon!”

 

having that subject brought up caused brian to think about it with the sweetest smile on his face; a smile he always wore to school that made every other student and teacher question his ability to stay seemingly happy and cheerful when they’re all locked up in what felt like hell for more than 10 hours.

 

now that he thought about it, it did seem odd in so many levels, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

it wasn’t his fault that he was so damn in love.

 

once he passed by a very familiar door, brian halted to a stop in his tracks, falling silent in attempt to hear something he had been expecting to hear ever since he woke up.

 

the calming sounds of a piano being played.

 

turning his heels to face the door, brian stared at it, stunned, as if the harmony entering his ears swept him off his feet and flung him through the roof, sending him to fly up and reach cloud nine.

 

once he had slightly recovered, he stepped closer to the door and reached his hand out, wrapping his fingers around the cold and rusty doorknob, then twisting it and pushing it open.

 

upon opening the door came a clearer hearing of the song being played. it was beautiful, he had to admit, but it was nothing compared to the person playing it.

 

brian closed the door behind him slowly and silently as much as possible while watching as slender fingers pressed on the keys of the piano and produced slow harmonies and pretty eyes closed and opened in attempt to look graceful without failing in his performance.

 

it didn’t matter to brian, though. success or failure of a performance, kim wonpil would remain the prettiest human being to ever exist in history.

 

“well done again, my friend,” wonpil started to sing, as if attacking brian with instrumentals alone wasn’t enough. “even if no one could tell you how lucky you’ve been, i need you to know---”

 

with that, the two had a short duet. “well done again, my friend.”

 

by the time wonpil had closed off the song with slow broken chords, brian already had his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist, with his face buried in the crook of his neck. 

 

“amazing, as always,” brian muffled against wonpil’s neck, tickling him and causing him to stifle a giggle.

 

“must you always come and disturb me, hyung?” wonpil fake-whined, turning to brian and staring through him with his uniquely-shaped eyes; the eyes that brian had always wanted to see in every minute of his life.

 

“we’ve been doing this for a long while. you should know the answer to that by now.”

 

“well— okay, i have nothing to use against that.”

 

brian chuckled, then leaned in to wonpil in attempt to steal a kiss, but wonpil knew better than to let him to that; he swiftly laid a finger on brian’s lips and made a “tsk” sound while watching brian’s eyes slightly widen in shock.

 

“my mum told me that having sweets in the very early morning is unhealthy,” wonpil hummed, smiling innocently at brian, which drove him crazier in love with the boy.

 

brian rollled his eyes and pulled wonpil’s finger away from his face. “says the one who demands a cuddle through text every five AM.”

 

before wonpil could talk back, brian closed his mouth off with his, laying his hands on the former’s head and caressing his cheeks as their lips moved slowly and passionately.

 

it really was an early morning in the music room, but time wasn’t a big of a matter to these two.


End file.
